Auradon Fitnes Club
by LadyCerise1891
Summary: Mal and Evie were not fit. They didn't want to be. That was until Uma and Harry decided to put a wager on it. Now Mal is ready to get to business. Sadly, so is her trainer. A/U. Modern. Mostly crack/fluff.


Mal groaned as she made her way to her car. A few paces behind, Evie echoed her sentiment and added a hiss of displeasure when forced to open the passenger side door. Once in the vehicle, a whimper of minor relief filled the air.

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because Shrimpie bet me $500 that we couldn't join a gym for three months and stick with it." Mal haltingly deposited her gym bag in the back seat, and started the car. "Gym membership, with a trainer, is $50 a month. That's a hundred dollar profit for each of us when we're done."

Evie rubbed her sore thighs as if that would make them relax and sooth the pain. "I don't think it's worth it. I mean, can't we just go back to paying $10 to not come but say we have a membership. That was fun for me. That package included ice cream, and post work Netflix binges."

Mal swallowed the eager agreement her aching body wanted her to shout. "I want to see the look on her face when it's over. Her's and Asshat Harry's."

"You have to stop calling him that. There are murmurings that you're just saying it so you can keep mentioning his ass." Mal sneered and drove home, running on autopilot. "I mean, it's not bad, but really you dumped him so it's weird that it keeps coming up."

"I hate you."

"Feeling's mutual." The two sat in silence in the driveway of their meagre duplex. "How are we going to get in."

"I have an idea." The purple haired girl laid on the horn and was satisfied when one of her neighbours came storming out. "Oh, look Evie, Jay's home."

He grumbled as he assisted the girls into their apartment. They chorused they're thanks as he situated them on the couch, feet up on the coffee table. When he passed the remote, they nearly weeped in joy.

"You guys should really drink some water. Have you had water? Do you have any gatorade?" Mal gave a noncommittal grunt. "You two are a mess."

They heard him move to the kitchen and began rifling through the fridge. "Why do you have so many containers of cookie dough? What is this? Where is the real food."

"Um, takeout." The girls shared a chagrin. "Besides, Mal has mad baking skills. If she makes it and leaves out the eggs, we can eat it as is. No waiting for them cook and then cool."

"No wait time is the best time."

Jay returned balancing two glasses of water, a glass of milk and a bowl of cookie dough with a large spoon in it. He passed them the waters with a nod. Once they were given they're drinks, he sat in a recliner and ate a heaping spoonful of cookie dough.

"Hey! We want some."

He deliberately took another slow bite. "No can do. You two are gonna get healthy and I'm gonna laugh as I sit back and watch."

After a few hours of not moving, Jay finally asked, "who do you guys have?"

"What?"

"At the gym. I used to work there before I got hired on that school." The two stared on in wonder. "So, who do you have?"

"Well, I have Chad." Jay snorted and had to take a second to collect himself. "Okay, well, Mal got Ben."

"Huh."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Well, it's just that," Jay paused as he considered his words. "It's just weird. He hasn't taken on a client in, like, two years. His fiancé doesn't like it. Says it takes up too much of his time."

"Um, okay." Mal snickered. "Then what does he do there?"

"Runs it mostly, since he owns."

Evie laughed. "No, his dad owns it."

"No, his dad used to own it. He retired and handed over the keys to the kingdom about six months ago." Jay picked up the bowl and gave the remaining contents a quick once over. "So, yeah, he doesn't take on too many private cases. Especially not ones of the lady verity."

"But he took on Mal."

Jay shrugged and heaved himself up from his chair. "Like I said, weird." He stretched and made his way to the front door. "I'll see you ladies tomorrow, same time same place. I expect cookie dough."

Mal stared up at the sign. "Auradon Fitness Club" glared down at her like a vengeful god, demanding sacrifice. An audible gulp broke the silence as she thought about the pound of flesh it was going to exact.

"Hey, Mal?" She jumped, blinking the spots from her eyes and tried to focus on Ben. "You coming in? Don't tell me you're quitting on me now."

"I could." She tried to ignore how adorable the obnoxious twinkle in his hazel eyes was. "What would you do about it?"

"Come torment you at home."

She smirked. "Is that an option?"

Then the strangest thing happened, Ben gave her a slow once over as he leaned half out of the gym. She tried not to shiver as his purposeful gaze wondered up her form. With his head tilted back, the look he gave scandalised her in a way she didn't think was possible.

"For you?" She moved forward, slowly, and gave him a quick head-to-toe look of her own. "Definitely."

"What. The. Fuck."

Mal jerked backwards, as if her approach to the building was a lewd act in itself. Turning, eyes wide, she watched in mild shock as a very attractive, dark haired, caramel skinned beauty marched forward. She had to force her face to take on a chagrin and not flinch as the new comer's rage filled eyes took the two in.

"Benny-boo, care to explain?" Her neck was so taught from restrained, Mal worried an artery was going to explode. "You appear to be consulting a client. A private client."

Ben licked his lips and Mal watched as he seemed to make a decision in the span of half a second. "Well, Audrey, that would be correct." He fully exited the building and let the door swing shut behind him. "Mal here is my client. My private client, has been for near a month and I'm not going to drop her."

"Really?" The fiancé, whom Mal now felt slightly inferior to, cocked her brow. "Her. You're throwing all your chips in on her."

"I am." His shoulders straightened, and his smile returned. "I'm sorry, Audrey. Honestly, I am, but I'm a trainer. I can't just sit behind a desk and run things. I have to, want to, be on the floor and with the clients. My dad was the same way and my mom understand. I just wish you did, too."

Audrey gave a humourless guffaw. "Right! Because this is all my fault." She pointed a vicious finger at him, eyes dark as she glared. "You will regret this. You're going to miss me and the deposit is non-refundable."

He scowled. "True, but your dad paid it." She spluttered and marched passed him to wrench open the gym door. "Chad! Get out here. I need you."

"He's working." Ben's voice was stern as he watched the blonde man bound over. "He's booked until 6."

Chad blushed and pointed to the formidable man he called boss. "You heard him. He signs my checks and pays for my certification renewals. We'll talk over lunch?"

Audrey huffed. Spinning on her heal, which impressed Mal since the woman was in stilettos, she passed Ben one last dark look. Purpose driving her forward, the fuming princess abandoned them to the awkward silence around them.

"Chad?" He snapped his head toward Ben. "You're with Evie right now. Wanna get back to it?"

As if the world had snapped back into place, Mal realised they were being watched by half the gym and other randoms in the parking lot. She blushed and bit her lip self consciously. Chad let the door close behind him as he moved back into the facility to resume his session.

"So," Ben chuckled breathily. "That was my fiancé. She can be nice, I promise. Not right now, but eventually."

"She'll make a determined spouse?"

He shrugged and opened the door for her. "Probably." Mal shivered as his hand hovered over her lower back, not making contact, as she passed him. "Someday, for someone."

"I'm sorry, what?"

He grabbed a folder, her folder, off the front desk. "I'll tell you later. You're one month down. Two months to go." He clicked his pen a few times, clearly anxious to get the hour started. "Ready to work?"

She should have said no. After doing three laps around the building, just as a warm up, she should have claimed illness. Why? He then declared they were going to transition into heavier weights. He teased her lazy nature with fancy talk of lower reps, but didn't disclose the higher sets portion of that bullshit.

"I hate him." She lay on the floor of the living room. "I sincerely hate him."

"Brat." Jay had given up on hauling her dead weight to the couch. "You don't hate him."

"I do."

She moaned as she attempted to roll over on her stomach. "That sucks, because he wants to bone you. Hard."

"You're a dick."

"No, that's accurate." She shrieked as Evie backed his claim. "It's so obvious it's almost indecent."

Mal steadfastly ignored the echoes of their teasing as she rubbed her sore muscles the next morning. "Hey," she grunted as Carlos popped his head up from under her desk where her tower was. "Still hitting the gym?"

"It's hitting me, DeVille."

"Yeah, I hear you." He cheered and the dinosaur piece of equipment wheezed to life. "It was the fan. You don't care." He jumped to his feet and began gathering his tools. "Evie said you're going to AFC. Did you really get Ben as your trainer?"

Mal groaned, frustrated at his credulous tone. "Yes! Why is everyone harping on this?"

"Well, because Audrey doesn't allow it." He shuffled his feet, nervous energy keeping him from standing still as always. "She was his last female client, ages ago. He took on a few more clients after they started dating. All male, though. I was his last client, well until you."

She sat in her chair, a curious gremlin worming its way into her consciousness. "You don't say? How'd that happen?"

"She had a total melt down. They'd just gotten engaged and she wanted him to focus on her and the wedding. Then his dad handed off the gym and his parents escaped to France."

"How long ago was that?"

"Damn." He squinted as he did the mental calculation. "He dropped me a couple of years ago, I think. He still gives me advise and at home training plans, actually. He was not happy about it. Don't know when his dad finally ditched him to handle the business, though. Sorry."

Mal waved off his apology. "No. You're fine." She watched him leave. "Thanks, for everything."

He hummed his reply as he left the room. She sat at her desk in thought until one of her first period students got her attention. Sighing, she made herself focus on her freshmen Art 1 class.

The next session at the gym was worse. As well the session after that. The month that followed nearly killed her. Jay would finally commence to forcing her into a warm bath when he would assist the two of them into their apartment. Carlos even wondered from his room and pilfered cookie dough to hear them lament their poor decision.

"He's being a dick." Evie was hardly suffering as they drove back home as the second month came to a close. "I'm serious, Mal. Chad is not even half as brutal as Ben is."

Mal groaned from the passenger seat. "It's not worth it, Mal. You're miserable."

She considered that. She was in pain, definitely. Was she miserable, though?

"I'm quitting." Ben stared her down from his office door. "I can't stick with it. I'm in constant pain and I'm sore and achy. It's just not worth it."

"Why don't we talk about this in here?" He signalled her into his office and closed the door behind her. "So, you wanna just give up?"

She fell into a chair, waiting for him to sit behind the desk. "That's what I said." She cocked her head curiously as he sat at the chair to her side instead of across from her. "I'm a quitter. I've accepted this. Also, pretty sure I fucking hate you."

"You hate me?"

He was teasing her. "Pretty sure."

"Not a hundred percent, though?" He leaned forward and placed his forearms on his knees. "As in, there's a chance you don't?"

She snorted. "Sure. Like that's going to happen." Leaning back, ignoring the gremlin in her brain that demanding she lean toward him, she waxed nonchalant. "So, what do I have to sign to end this torture."

He rubbed his hand through his hair. "That's not going to happen." She gave a cry of rebuttal but he waved her off. "Nope. You're a month away from winning your bet. Not letting you quit."

Hissing in outrage, she rose to her feet and swept passed him for the door. Before she could get it open though, his hand was by her head holding it closed. His muscles were taught in her peripheral as she attempted to keep her gaze focused on the door.

"Also," and he moved close to her. "I've thrown my whole relationship in on you. You're my big bet."

He didn't touch her. He never touched her. She wanted so desperately for him to touch her. He refused though, and instead got close enough to invade her senses and make her shiver with desperate want until her sanity nearly snapped.

"One month, Mal." She felt his breath on her neck. "Just give me one god forsaken month, and the torture will be over."

"Promise?"

She heard her voice waver. Her throat was dry from the heat rising in her gut and burning her from the inside out. Her hand shook on the door knob and she saw his arm twitch.

"Most definitely."

Taking a deep breath, she tried to gather her wits. "Okay." Swallowing hard she repeated, more confidently, "okay. One month."

"Thank you."

He moved away from her and let her scramble out of the office. She nearly stumbled as she entered the locker room. Before she could even think about changing, she splashed cool water on her face.

"I am so screwed." A wicked internal voice, her gremlin's voice, contradicted her. "Oh god."

He was so normal during their training session that night, Mal almost thought she had imagined the encounter. His carefree farewell gave her pause. She stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder as inconspicuously as possible.

He was watching her. His head back, half smile in place, and eyes hooded. He met her gaze and her face flushed as the look finally registered in her unsuspecting subconscious.

"I'm pretty Ben wants to bone me." Evie praised the heavens so intensely that she slipped into Spanish. "Also, I'm pretty sure I wanna bone him."

"Hell yeah, you do." She tossed Mal the keys, effortlessly. "Thanks getting on board. Side note, fuck you."

Mal snorted and slid into the car. "Okay. Why?"

"You are full on beast and I'm here with barely any change. Like, I've lost weight, and I've toned up. You? Ben has given you the real deal treatment."

"I guess you're right." She blinked as the realisation she was driving them home for the first time in days sunk in. "Also, I can move?"

"Yeah. You suck."

She was startled out of her class prep by a whistle the next morning. "What has happened to you?" She looked toward the door but rolled her eyes involuntarily as she caught sight of Harry. "I'm serious! What have you been eating, lassie?"

"Food, Harry." She capped her dry erase marker and turned to face him. "What do you want? Spying for Shrimpie?"

He sneered. "Don't be so rude. I doubt you'll make it the last month." He shoved off her door frame. "We've been impressed, but it won't last. You'll quit."

"Sure. How about you get off campus before I notify security." He laughed jovially. "Goodbye, Harry."

His sure tone had made her bristle but she let him leave without fully rising to his baiting. Unfortunately, it stuck with her throughout the day, disrupting her focus like an ear worm. The encounter was still bothering her as Evie came rushing out from the gym, having gone in to pay up their accounts.

"Dammit. Dammit." She fell into the passenger seat, making Mal laugh as she slammed the door shut after her. "Dammit."

"Calm down, E." She started the car lazily. "What's wrong?"

"Can we just leave, please?" She was sniffling, Mal realised. "I'm so stupid. Dammit!"

She hit the dash and screamed. Mal's eyes widened at the outburst. She waited for her friend's breathing to even out enough for marginally coherent conversation.

"What happened, Evie?"

"Chad's dating Audrey."

"No. Audrey is engaged to Ben."

Evie let a humourless laugh explode from her delicate frame. "Yeah, no. Apparently, they separated and Chad and Audrey just couldn't resist each other anymore. They hope he understands." She snorted, and it was a wet sound. "He does."

"Oh."

Evie breathed in deep through her nose, held it and then let it out slowly from her mouth. "I'm getting a new trainer. I heard that Lonnie chick talking about how she wants more clients." She sniffed, again and touched Mal's shoulder to get her attention. "Hey, also, Uma was in there. She just signed up."

"Shit."

"Mal, Ben was giving her an intro session."

Mal's chest tightened. "Oh." It was her turn to hit the dash. "Shit!"

She made the decision the next morning. On their lunch hour, Evie and she made their way to AFC and requested a trainer transfer. She requested Lonnie, signed the form and paid the fee. She hesitated when she saw the signature line labelled "prior trainer."

"It's for the best, M."

Nodding curtly she handed it off and made an appointment with Lonnie later that evening. "So, you get her for an hour first, then I get her." Mal nodded along as they walked out to their car. "What will you do while I'm with her?"

"I don't know? Maybe I pop into a yoga class or something." She shrugged as she opened her door and the paused. "So, her fee is higher cause she isn't employed full time by the gym. I may keep with her if she's good. After all this, you know. I could cancel my membership, even."

"You are a fucking genius."

"Mal!" Both women looked frantically around and laid eyes on Ben coming toward them from the gym. "Mal! Hold up."

"Get in!"

Mal would admit later she felt slightly guilty for running like coward. She would blush and say they were behind schedule and had to hurry back to the high school. She would know no one believed her, but they would wave it off and play along. Which, would embarrass her further, as it hinted at the fact that her hurt was obvious.

"So, you were training with Ben and you switched." She nodded easily as Lonnie put her through her paces. "I'm flattered, really, but why?"

"Personal reasons."

"So, you're boning?" The weights clanked down on the machine as Mal's arms went slack with shock. "Careful! Are you okay?"

"Aside from the shock at that accusation? Yeah." Lonnie apologised and Mal grumbled her acceptance. "Why would you even assume that?"

"Cause he's half in love with you." Mal sputtered her denial. "Sure. Whatever you say, lady. You're wrong, but what do I know."

Mal dodged both questions about Ben and Ben himself for the remainder of the month. It wasn't hard. To his credit, he seemed to get the message and kept his distance, as well.

It hurt like a bitch. The separation was worse than any session Lonnie could put her through. She was almost grateful when the three months finally came to a close.

"Private training?" Mal nodded as her chest heaved from the treadmill hell Lonnie had just made her endure. "Sure. I charge $100 a month and you have to provide your own equipment."

Mal felt ice hit her veins at the fee, but then the sound of a familiar laugh reached her ears. "Fine. Sure. Let's do it!"

Lonnie looked behind her and finally figured out the last piece of the puzzle. "Get Evie on board and I'll give you both a discount if you do your sessions together." Mal nodded eagerly. "Hey, if its any consolation, he's miserable. He would never say it, but I think she annoys him."

"Really?"

"She doesn't really need a trainer. She's fit as hell." Lonnie made notes in Mal's file. "She constantly ignores Ben's instruction and does whatever she wants. It sounds massively frustrating."

"That's Uma." Mal hopped down from the treadmill and walked with the other woman toward the front desk. "Her boyfriend is a body builder. She doesn't really need a trainer because he probably works with her instead of taking her out. He tried that on me once, and I immediately broke up with him."

"Oh god."

"I know."

Lonnie moved around the counter and put her file away. "What does he do?"

"Used car salesman."

Lonnie exploded with laughter. "No he's not." Mal laughed with her and leaned against the counter. "No. Okay, that's awful."

"Right?"

"Well, well." Mal bristled as the thorn in her side materialised beside her. "Mal, long time no see."

"Hi, Uma." Mal plastered a smile on her lips as she turned to look at her. "What is up?"

"Just getting put through the wringer by this guy." She pointed to Ben with a flirty batting of her eyelashes. "He is so intense."

"I try to be."

Mal avoided looking at him. "He usually is. Kind of his thing." Mal tapped her fingers on the counter thoughtfully. "Since you did ask, I'm filling out my cancellation paperwork."

"Aw, are you quitting?" Uma smiled wider than the cat that ate the canary. "That is too bad."

"Well, it's been three months. Lonnie is going to take Evie and I on privately." Mal shrugged and signed the paper the front desk clerk passed her. "I'll take my share of the prize in cash."

She walked out of the building with her head held high. She spotted Jay's car and wondered over. Evie hopped out of the passenger seat, decked out in the cutest workout gear Mal had ever seen.

"What are you wearing?"

"I made it!" Evie smiled brightly and struck a pose. "I completely forgot I can sew."

"You teach Home Ec, E."

Evie stuck her tongue out and moved passed the purple haired woman toward AFC. Mal laughed quietly and turned meet Jay's curious gaze. She furrowed her brow and bulked at his concerned expression.

"What?"

"Are you okay? Evie filled me in on the ride over." Mal shrugged and kicked the asphalt. "Hey. Wanna get some coffee and talk?"

So, she found herself at a cafe down the street, venting everything to Jay. She told him about the bet, how it had really came about because Uma was bitter when Mal's Facebook perversely creating a digital photo book about their dead friendship. She delved into how she had inevitably fell for Ben over the two months he trained her. How the constant hours of talking and joking and working together 5 times a week made it impossible to avoid. Finally she sniffled through how Uma had somehow gotten Ben as her trainer for no other reason than to hurt her and how it had worked.

"So, move on." She glowered at him across the table. "Look, do you want to get over him?"

"I don't know."

"Here's what I know about Mal." He leaned over the table. "Mal does what she fucking wants. If she wants something, it happens. So, if you want to get over him and move on, you will. You just have to decide."

She considered this as she made her way up to her house that night. She was so lost in thought, she didn't notice the car in her drive. She also didn't notice the figure at her door until she was almost on top of it.

"Oh sweet Jesus, why?" Ben murmured his apology as she wiped a hand over face. "What the hell, Ben?"

"I said I was sorry." She shouldered passed him and opened her door. "I wanted to talk. Can I come in?"

She paused, but finally nodded. "Sure. Let's do this."

He furrowed his brow but followed her in. She signalled him to sit in the recliner and rummaged through the fridge for the protein cookie dough chia pudding she'd gotten addicted to. She hummed in satisfaction and took a seat on the couch, waiting for him to talk as she ate her snack.

"So, hi." She gave him a bored stare and pointedly shovelled in another spoonful of chia pudding. "Right. You cancelled your membership. Why?"

"I want to explore being fit in my environment and try to implement what I've learned on my own. Kind of." She licked the spoon thoughtfully. "I mean, Lonnie's gonna help. The goal is to not need her, eventually."

Ben nodded. "I'm sorry." Mal cocked her head. "I didn't know Uma was Shrimpy. I was just filling in since Chad had to cut his hours."

Mal considered this. "So, you're not going to be her permanent trainer?"

"I wasn't gonna be." He shrugged. "She cancelled her membership, too. Evie laughed her out of the gym. Oh, and Evie also cancelled."

"I see." She put the bowl, which was woefully empty, on the coffee table. "Okay. So, is that it?"

"I guess."

He was tense. She could see his jaw clenching as he sat in the recliner Jay usually occupied. It made her shiver.

So, she stood up and moved in front of him. "Sounds good." He sighed and stood up, as well. "I'm no longer your client in any way, shape or form."

He nodded and she made her decision. Surging upward, she kissed him. He groaned, responding instinctively and buries his hands in her hair.

"Oh, thank fuck."

She chuckled between kisses. "I know, right?"

 _A/N: This is in honour of the new year, and all the resolutions we try to keep. I hope you enjoyed it. It was a fun idea to place around with. Reviews and faves give me the warm fuzzies._

 _Much love from this cheeseball writer._


End file.
